Freddie bueno, Freddie malo
by sheejeez
Summary: Freddie esta harto de que Sam lo humille, así que inconcientemente el desea que cambie. Freddie intercambia lugar con su antagonista. Sin tener idea de lo que es vivir en un mundo donde Sam esta enamorado de el.


_Disclaimer_ Icarly es un programa de tv que no me pertenece,yo solo hice un desbarajuste con los personajes.

**_"Freddie bueno, Freddie malo."_**

* * *

><p><em> Freddie esta harto de que Sam lo humille, así que inconcientemente el desea que cambie. Freddie intercambia lugar con su antagonista. Sin tener idea de lo que es vivir en un mundo donde Sam esta enamorado de el.<em>

* * *

><p>"¡Estamos fuera!" Exclamo Freddie mientras apagaba la cámara y su laptop.<p>

"Por fin...necesitaba mi ración de hiperactividad" Dijo Sam sacando de su bolsillo dos de los chocolates que había encontrado un día antes. "¿Quieres Carlangas langas?" Carly tomo uno de los chocolates y mientras Sam ya devoraba el suyo, ella apenas le quitaba la envoltura.

Freddie asentó el ceño molesto por que Sam nunca le ofrecía nada. Y a el si que le gustaban los chocolates.

"¿Porque me ves con cara de baboso Freddo?" Freddie cerró la boca chocando sus dientes.

"¡Auch!" Carly se rió. "Yo no te estoy viendo de ninguna forma" Refunfuño dándose media vuelta.

"Tampoco es que pensara darte. Que repugnante seria que tus pompas se llenaran de ronchas, otra vez."

"¡Sam! mis pompas jamás se han llenado de ronchas." Carly alzo una ceja. "Bueno, granos y ronchas son dos cosas diferentes" Corrigió.

"Como sea, las dos son asquerosas" Sam dijo eso sin darse cuenta que un chocolate cayo de su bolsillo mientras ella rebuscaba otra. "Estoy tan cansada. Me toca dormir en la cama" Sentencio mirando a Carly.

Su mejor amiga solo suspiro mirando a Sam. ¿Cuando le aviso que iba a quedarse y adueñarse de su suavecito colchón? Ella siguió calladita a Sam dejando atrás al técnico de Icarly.

Freddie espero que sus dos amigas salieran del estudio de Icarly, para agacharse y tomar el par de chocolatitos que Sam tomo. Quito la envoltura que misteriosamente era de un color púrpura cuando debería de ser dorada. Encogiéndose de hombros mastico despacito el suculento chocolate de un extraño sabor a menta. Y mientras traga pensó en una Sam más compartida y amable. ¡Diablos una Sam como su supuesta hermana Melannie!.

Ojala, solo ojala ella fuera, bueno amable.

"¡Fredward!" Chillo Sam sobresaltando a Freddie quien comenzó a atragantarse con su chocolate.

"Ya" Tos "¡Voy!" mucha mas tos

~.~

_Freddie Malo..._

"¡mmmm...!" Freddie balbuceo buscando el despertador. Pensando que el endemoniado aparato estaba descompuesto porque el no recordaba haberlo activado, el odiaba levantarse temprano, además la música pop no era su estilo. Su mano por fin dio con una figuraba cuadrada y sus dedos se encargaron de buscar de donde carajos se apagaba y como nunca lo encontró la mano decidió que lo mas sano para su dueño era estrellarlo contra la pared. Freddie finalmente se acomodo de nuevo para seguir durmiendo. Abrazando la almohada por costumbre.

"¡Fredward Benson!"

El chillido de su madre automáticamente lo levanto, la almohada salio volando y el propio Freddie cayó de la cama.

"¡Freddie!" Volvió a chillar su madre y Freddie termino de despertarse.

"¡Ya voy!" Grito molesto por sobre los gritos de Marissa. "¡Ya voy, ya voy!"

Mientras se despabilada Freddie se froto el estomago y de un salto se puso de pie. Buscando con una sola mano su ropa ya que la otra la ocupaba para peinar el almohadazo. Cansado de no dar con ella se dejo caer en su cama, con la cabeza palpitante como si le estuvieran clavando tachuelas. El sonrió porque de todas formas disfruto la fiesta de la noche anterior.

"¡Freddie!" Marissa grito otra vez. Y Freddie se apretó la cabeza ahogando un sollozo.

"¡Que ya voy!" Gruño el doble de molesto. ¿Desde cuando su madre era tan escandalosa?

Reanudo la búsqueda de su ropa, que por harte de magia se encontraba doblada en el closet. Levanto una ceja sorprendido; Algo que caracterizaba a Fredward Benson era su poca organización y responsabilidad. Además la ropa que estaba doblada, era por demás ñoña. Freddie sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal. Yo jamás me pondría algo así. Una vez con esa horrible ropa tirada abajo de su cama completamente desterrada; Siguió rebuscando en su closet. Encontró muchas prendas inservibles que seguramente solo su madre las compraría. Entre tanto basurero el se decidió por una sudadera roja y unos jeans que en lo personal bastante aburridos.

"¡Mamá!" Freddie salio gritando enojado con la señora Benson, porque ella simplemente no podía estar tan enfurecida con el como para vender y remplazar su ropa. Ese a su parecer era el peor y más benévolo castigo de todos. "Mam... ¿Pero que demonios te sucedió?" Definitivamente la mamá de Freddie estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para también remplazarse a ella misma. El bonito cabello lacio y castaño, ahora estaba corto y crispado. Tenia mucho mas arrugas de como la recordaba. Y ni en sus más remotos sueños usaría un delantal de cocina. Marissa ni si quiera sabia calentar las tortillas. "¿Tu cabello... que?" Freddie seguía balbuceando.

Marissa se llevo las dos manos al cabello buscando lo que estaba mal con ella. "¿Que tiene mi cabello?"

"¡Esta esponjado!" Su mamá frunció el ceño, lo que significaba mas arrugas. "¡Y arrugas!" se le escapo en un gritito ahogado.

~.~

_Freddie Bueno_

Al día siguiente Freddie llego un poco retrasado para el show. Así que sin tocar entro corriendo sosteniendo entre sus manos la laptop. Extrañamente se le había antojado echarse un sueño por la tarde y aun mas raro fue que se le pasara la hora. Y en ese momento el volaba escaleras arriba, gritando a todo pulmón. "¡Ya estoy aquí!" Chillo repetitivamente.

Carly lo iba a matar y Sam peor a un, probablemente destrozaría su cuerpo. Estremeciéndose Freddie sin atreverse a mirar a sus dos compañeras de programa se dispuso a buscar entre el momento de cables un lugar para los... "¿Cables?" El pregunto confundido mirando conectada una laptop que definitivamente no era la suya.

"¿Te quedaste dormido de nuevo Fredd?. Sam tiene preparado todo desde hace un buen rato y tu dormido." Carly Refunfuño molesta.

Freddie arrugo la frente. "¿Fredd?"

"¡Media Hora Fredd, una maldita media hora!" Carly siguió gritando.

"¿Sam preparando qu-que de que cosa?"

"¡Oh, por amor de...!"

Justo en ese instante Sam apareció vistiendo un overol de mezclilla, su cabello recogido en una cola alta. Freddie supuso que esa no podía ser Sam, obviamente era la famosa Melanie. ¿Que acaso Sam y Carly no se cansaban de bromear? El decidió seguirles el juego.

"Melanie. ¿Que gusto verte de nuevo?"

La supuesta Melanie frunció la nariz y junto de forma chistosa las cejas.

"¿Donde..?" Melanie miro sobre su hombro buscando algo y luego miro a Carly de forma interrogativa.

Carly se encogió de hombros. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Melanie asintió también. "¿No lo recuerdas?" Freddie negó con la cabeza. "Melanie esta en un psiquiátrico. ¿No se supone que por eso es tu ejemplo a seguir?"

"¿Co-como?" Freddie empezó a balbucear sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. "Tu-tu eres- eres ¿Sam?"

La supuesta Melanie, ahora Sam, contesto aquello con un gran y horroroso si.

Freddie abrió la boca para decir algo pero Carly no lo dejo. "Suficiente de bromas. Tenemos que continuar con el show" Carly Jalo a Freddie de una manga y lo puso a su lado, mientras sorprendido el veía como Sam operaba la laptop y manejaba la cámara.

"Listos y en 5, 4, 3, 2,1" Sam canturreo como antes lo hacia Freddie.

"¡Que hay gente!" Carly saludo hacia la cámara. "¡Soy Carly!"

El moreno a un viendo un punto inexistente, por atrás de Sam, que controlaba las luces desde un control en su cinturón. La rubia se movía con gracia a puntando la cámara hacia ellos dos. Sam sonreía por atrás del lente y movía la boca acompañada de una agitada mano que interrumpía la programación.

"¡Fredd!" Un chillido salio de la pequeña boca de Sam. Y Freddie brinco muy asustado.

"¡¿Que?" Pregunto escandalizado.

"No se tu, pero a mi si que me agradaría continuar con el show" murmuro sarcástica.

Freddie pareció por fin ubicarse en tiempo y espacio en el que se encontraba ahora y rápidamente balbuceo. "Ya, ya. Lo siento" El miro la lente de la cámara ignorando la expresión de sorpresa que Sam dibujo en su rostro. "Eh... Hola, yo soy Freddie" Saludo. Sam y Carly dejaron salir un gritito ahogado. "¿Que? ¿Ahora que hice?" Inquirió de mala gana.

"¡Nada, nada, nada de nada!" Carly decidió ignorar el hecho de que Freddie prefería su diminutivo antes que su apodo Fredd. "Bien, ahora que Fredd decidió regresar a la tierra, podemos continuar con el espectáculo. Este día vamos a iniciar el show con la hora de Sam" Freddie miro a Carly. Pero ella aparentemente mal interpreto su mirada. "Oh, no me mires así. Tu perdiste la apuesta, y prometiste dejar que Sam tuviera su propia hora en el show."

"¿Apuesta?"

"Apostamos que quien comiera mas chocolates haría lo que el otro quisiera" Explico Sam.

"Y como vez, Sam gano."

~.~

Freddie Malo

Freddie distinguió la menuda figura de Sam y resoplo cansado. Maldita suerte refunfuño acercándose a los casilleros de sus dos mejores amigas. Pero había algo realmente extraño en Samantha. Usualmente estaría usando algún atuendo nerd; Eso de los pantalones rotos y las blusas pegándose a su cuerpo no era lo de ella. Freddie tuvo que restregarse los ojos y decidir que el posiblemente estaba teniendo una clase de pesadilla, si es que no estaba muerto y le impusieron alguna clase de castigo. "¿Que hay? Sammy, Sammy" Saludo como normalmente lo hacia entre la burla y el sarcasmo.

Sam que estaba en cuclillas miro hacia arriba con una extraña mueca en el rostro. Parándose de un salto con una cosa entre sus manos que parecía un enorme pedazo de longaniza "¿A quien llamaste Sammy? ¡Tu pedazo de...!" Amenazo a puntándolo con el gran chorizo. Sam no alcanzo a mutilarlo con esa cosa, por que Carly la había tomado por detrás.

"¡¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?" Histérica Carly pregunto.

Sam una vez más apunto con el chorizo la cara de Freddie. "Aquí el señor soy-un-gran-cómico. Me insulto" Dijo.

Carly arrugo la nariz extrañada y miro a Freddie. "¿La insultaste?"

Freddie se irguió con una pose altiva y miro Sam. El jamás se dejaba intimidar y mucho menor por ese intento de mujer. "Para empezar no la insulte y además yo puedo llamarla y tratarla como a mi se me pegue la regalada gana" dijo con la voz filosa.

Sam entonces comenzó a retorcerse entre los brazos de Carly lastimándola. "Lo mato, yo lo mato." Pero Carly no la soltó, a un sosteniéndola en completo estado vegetativo."¡Déjame matarlo!" La rubia por fin pudo soltarse y corrió decidida empuñando en chorizo. Freddie sorprendido por la actitud agresiva de su otra mejor amiga, también huyo de una muerte asegurada. La rubia corría atrás de el moreno y Freddie casi podía asegurar de que el estaba gritando como niñita. Sam de verdad pensaba matarlo.

"¡No Sammy! ¿Que demonios intentas?" chillo el esquivando un chorizazo.

"Matarte, eso intento" La voz de Sam se oía agitada por tanto correr y gritar. Aun así ella no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo por lo menos sin una sola herida. "Y deja de decirme Sammy o la próxima vez te golpeare con una bolsa llena de pan viejo"

Freddie dio un respingo, pisando la agujeta de su tenis y tropezándose en el proceso de su desdichada suerte. Mirando hacia arriba el solo pudo ver un chorizo estampándose en su rostro. Respiro el olor a chorizo y pudo sentir un pedazo en su boca.

¡El mundo se estaba volviendo rematadamente loco!

~.~

_Freddie bueno._

"¡Freddie!" Sam canturreo abrazándolo por detrás.

Exhalando y Inhalando se volteo calmadamente. "¿Ahora que sucede?"

Desde que Carly le había recordado que _Icarly,_ ahora era_ I'am Freddie_. No podía ver a los ojos a Sam, toda esta situación eran tan hilarante. Y Freddie se sentía mareado porque ni en su mas loco sueño fantasioso pensó en una Sam loquita por sus huesos, como el siempre lo estuvo de Carly. Además pensar que los papeles se hubieran invertido y todo desde el nombre hasta la pagina web fue cosa de Sam.

"¿uh? Nada, solo quería contar con tu opinión"

"¿Sobre que?"

"Bueno... yo... estaba pensando, que tal vez pudiéramos agregarle otra sección al show" Sam hizo una pausa como esperando que Freddie dijera algo, pero el no dijo nada así que continuo. "No se solo ocasional. Podrías cantar, tu cantas bien y creo que el numero de visitas para I'am Freddie aumentaría. ¿Que te parece?"

Los ojos de Sam completamente abiertos, expectante y posiblemente resignados por la respuesta que Freddie estuviera apunto de soltar.

"Yo-yo no canto, jamás e cantado en mi vida"

Sam se encorvo un poquito."Si lo haces, pero entiendo que no quieras."

Freddie realmente jamás había cantado, al menos este Freddie no. "No es que no quiera, de verdad no se cantar" confeso.

Carly que en ese momento iba pasando a la cocina se detuvo detrás de ellos. "Hoy estas de graciosito ¿Verdad?." Freddie puso una cara como de _de que me perdí_. Y Carly lo noto. "Tu en serio eres un As cantando" Carly no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba. "¿Estas hablando en serio? No pudiste olvidar como cantar. Dime que es una clase de enfermedad como la amnesia temporal, nada de que preocuparse"

"Ah... si algo así"Acepto el.

Sam lo soltó y se puso frente a el. "Pruébalo"

"¿Co-como?" Confundido pregunto Freddie.

"Ya sabes, canta"

"No creo que..."

"¡Que cantes!" Chillo Carly.

"Si... si canto. ¿Que canto?"

Sam y Carly rodaron los ojos y se dejaron caer en el sillón rendidas, Fredd definitivamente estaba muy raro. El jamás se negaría a cantar.

~.~

_Freddie Malo_

"¡Icarly!" Fredd Grito. "No puede llamarse así"

Carly lo tomo del brazo para calmarlo. "Tu le pusiste así Freddie, ya es demasiado tarde para cambiarlo. Que hayas perdido tu enamoramiento por mi, no quiere decir que también el show tiene que cambiar"

"¿Yo enamorado de _ti?"_ Fredd dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Carly se encogió de hombres y Sam solo resoplo. "¡Como un idiota!"

"¡Mira tu…!"

"¡Es suficiente!" Chillo Carly. "Tenemos que empezar el show, ¡Ahora!" Todos corrieron a sus lugares pero Fredd se quedo junto a ellas.

"¿A que estas jugando Freddtonto?" Sam lo empujo hasta donde estaban las cámaras. "Deja de hacerte el tonto y prende la cámara." Fredd la miro como si de repente le hubieran salido dos cabezas. "¿Qué esperas?" Sam lo pellizco en el brazo.

"¡Auch!" Fredd se quejo. "Porque carajos me lastimas"

"Porque estas como ido, toma la cámara y graba. Ese es tu trabajo como tecnicucho"

Sam lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y una enorme cámara llena de botones. ¿Cómo demonios se usaba?.

¿Icarly? Como podía ser el, el técnico de su propio programa y además estar enamorado de una de sus mejores amigas. Fredd se llevo una mano al cabello y lo despeino, completamente fuera de si.

Suspiro tomando la cámara entre sus manos, nada podía salir peor. ¡Caray su otro yo era un Friki!.

~.~

_Freddie bueno_

_"Off to the land of sleepy time i go..."_

_Sam y Carly __aplaudieron._

_"Ya vez que si __can__t__as" Sam dijo a un aplaudiendo emocionada. "Pero no tienes que cantar si no quieres" _

Eso había dicho Sam hace dos semanas que Freddie llevaba atrapado en este mundo paralelo. El apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la nueva Sam, porque Carly no estaba muy cambiada, seguía siendo la misma chica coqueta y preciosa de siempre. Tampoco había visto a Spencer, y se pregunto que cambiara en el. También su mamá, casi no la veía y ella no se preocupaba en lo absoluto por el; Riéndose por lo ridículo de todo, porque el jamás desearía a su mamá preocupona de vuelta, pero lo hacia. Suspirando Freddie toca la puerta de su vecina.

Spencer abrió la puerta y Freddie casi se regresa por donde venia, pensando que se había equivocado de puerta y que tal vez el departamento era otro cambio de su extraño sueño-Freddie decidió que todo era un sueño-. "¿Que hay Fredd?" Spencer se aparto un poco para dejarlo pasar. Todavía perplejo el se dejo guiar por sus pies que cobraron vida propia. El hermano de su mejor amiga vestía como siempre, pero su cabello estaba más corto y alborotado. De todas formas no necesita vestir de otra forma, porque su cuerpo ejercitado hacia que incluso Freddie se sintiera humillado. Y mirándose sus delgaduchos brazos se dejo caer en el sofá.El departamento se veía de la misma forma que lo recordaba, solo que... algo hacia falto, ¿Pero que era? "¿Que plan tienes? Te imaginaba en alguna fiesta" Spencer insistió con el interrogatorio.

Freddie supuso que su otro el verdadero Freddie de ese mundo, era un chico malo y rebelde. El llego a esa conclusión en las ultimas dos semanas, por todo lo que había acontecido entre sus dos amigas y el. Ya que el jamás llevo acabo esas acciones, supuso que alguien mas lo abría hecho. Y porque no, otro Freddie.

"Hoy no hubo planes" Finalmente respondió. "¿Y tu que harás? ¿Alguna Escultura?" Freddie quería de verdad conocer a este Spencer.

Spencer frunció los labios y de repente comenzó a reírse. Una vez calmado el pudo decir. "¿Estas bromeando?" Freddie reprimió las ganas de rodas los ojos, tenia perdida la cuenta de todas las veces que el había escuchado esa palabra. "Amo a mi hermana, a mi moto, a las mujeres e incluso a las leyes. Y el arte entra en las cosas que mas odio" Spencer se encogió de hombros ignorante de la cara de estupefacción que tenia Freddie en ese momento. "Ya deberías saberlo. Después de todo tu opinas lo mismo que yo"

"¡Yo!" Freddie dejo salir un gritito ahogado.

"Tu dijiste que..." Spencer iba agregar algo, pero la perilla de la puerta se giro y entonces entro Sam. Definitivamente Freddie todavía no podía acostumbrarse a la enorme sonrisa que siempre cargaba, incluyendo la inmensa paz y ternura que venían en el paquete de "Sam soy un ángel". -Donde estaba su verdadera, cruel y golosa Sam Puckett- Freddie realmente la echaba de menos.

"¡Hola Spens...Freddie estas aquí!" Sam saludo alegremente, su cabello recogido se agito cuando ella se aproximo a Freddie estrechándolo en un animoso abrazo.

Freddie tratando de verse brusco se deshizo del abrazo. "Si, hola" murmuro.

Sam le sonrió ampliamente, porque las ultimas dos semanas todo lo que ella había deseado se esta haciendo realidad. Freddie ya no la trataba con la punta del pie, y tampoco la odiaba. El corazón de Sam no podía repiquetear mas alto porque le daría un infarto.

Y el solo torció un poco los labios. ¿Donde esta la verdadera Sam?.

~.~

_Freddie Malo_

Fredd estaba escondido en la casa de los Shay, soportando la mirada escrutadora de un muy extraño supuesto Spencer.

"No entiendo porque te gusta" Respondió Freddie a una pregunta antes formulada por Spencer.

"Es liberador, solo no tengo que fingir ser alguien y simplemente soy yo mismo. ¿Que es lo difícil de entender?"

"Eso. ¿Como puede ser tan fabuloso pintar, cuando puedes tener toda una carrera por delante? Fama, dinero, mujeres"

Spencer ladeo la pintura. "Supongo que todo lo que e contado sobre lo que paso mi primer día clases a sido superficial. Todos estaban serios, aburridos y concentrados mirando al frente. Completamente rígidos y expectantes.¡No puedo imaginar mi vida siendo un árbol!"

"¿Árbol?" Fredd no podía entender de que hablaba Spencer.

"Ya sabes, plantado sin hacer nada y siendo la sombra de todo mundo"

Fredd suspiro a un sin entender nada, ya no entendía nada. La actitud de Sam, esa mujer estaba como un reloj cucu; Spencer y Carly no eran ellos en verdad. Bueno Carly tal vez, pero Spencer, su Spencer jamás dejaría el derecho por un bote de pintura. Y Sam _su Sam_, el extrañaba las constantes insinuaciones y detalles. Ahora esa mujer solo quería golpearlo por el simple hecho de respirar. -es que todavía no comprendía, que Fredd no era una especie de pez fuera del agua-. Dudando que lo fuera a entender, la mayor parte del tiempo el se escondía en el departamento de Carly, porque de alguna forma Sam podía entrar a su casa. A un que su madre estuviera todo el tiempo metida en la pequeña burbuja que era el departamento escondiéndose ve a saber de que tantos microbios.

Otra de las personas que había cambiado era Marissa. El no recordaba una mamá tan preocupona - ni si quiera sabia si la palabra existía o entraba dentro de su escaso vocabulario-. Marissa lo cuidaba en exceso, mucho peor que _su Sam_, al menos su mejor amiga no escogía un shampoo por el. Y no lo atormentaba preguntándole a cada rato con eso de que si el salpullido había vuelto. Fredd tenía que admitirlo, pero extrañaba a _su Sam_, su cariñosa y empalagosa Sam.

"¡Fredward!" Sam entro chillando al departamento de los Shay. "-en-con-tre"

Fredd pensó que la imagen de Sam con un bat de béisbol en las manos era aterradora. Y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera una pesadilla, el quería a _su Sam_, no esa horrible cosa que se hacia pasar por mujer.

"¿Y ahora que hice?" Fredd gimió con impotencia. Mirando a Spencer quitarle el bat de las manos y Carly correr dentro del apartamento chillando con las manos hacia arriba, gritando algo que mas o menos iba así: _¡Sálvate Freddie!._ ¿Y ahora que haría como para tener que salir huyendo de Sam?.

"¡Relájate Sammy!" Freddie murmuro en son de paz levantando las manos hacia adelante y olvidando por completo que esa Sam odiaba su diminutivo.

Sam lo vio todo rojo. De su bolsillo saco una papa frita a medio morder. "No contento con tragarte mi ultima papa, también te burlas de mi"

Fredd frunció la nariz. "Ah es por eso. " Los labios de Sam formaron una línea. "Yo no veo tu nombre por ningún lado" Rebatió.

Sam le aventó primero la papa y luego dejo ir toda su ira contra el.

~.~

_Freddie Bueno_

Cruzado de brazos mirando el techo y manteniendo su sexto sentido abierto, porque el tenia que averiguar como volver a casa, no todo podía estar perdido. El siempre podía encontrar una solución a todo, y no se daría por vencido. Freddie se dio la vuelta para quedar acostado de lado y la mano por debajo de la almohada llena con plumas de ganso. Frente a sus narices una montaña de ropa sucia, playeras de marca y jeans agujerados, probablemente todo mundo le preguntaba a su otro yo- _¿te caíste?_- No lo creía. Dentro de lo cabe el otro Freddie era lo que el jamás seria, ni si quiera se le acercaba un poco. No tenían nada en común, de hecho el tan mencionado _Fredd_ tenia todo relacionado con _su _Sam, hasta el maldito apodo. -Porque ambos tenían que sonar tan endemoniadamente rudos- _Sam y Fredd, Fredd y Sam_. Nada qué ver con Freddie y tal vez Sammy. O Sam y Freddie.

¿Desde cuando Sam aceptaba ser llamada Sammy? No podía nunca tolerar que cualquier Samantha pudiera ser nombra de forma tan _cursi_. Necesitaba que esa Sam lo corrigiera y le partiera el rostro casi al punto de tener que cambiar de nariz, pero ella simplemente le devolvía la mirada con demasiada devoción para ser soportada. Sonriendo como bobo, se dijo que en cuanto averiguara como regresar se dejaría patear cuantas veces Sam quisiera.

Todavía sonriendo Freddie dejo de confundir el granizo golpeando ventana con los delicados golpes en la puerta de su recamara. "Adelante" El dijo.

"Hola Fredd" Sam saludo sus largos rizos dorados todavía agarrados en una sola coleta.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo._

"Que hay Sam" Sam respondió con la sonrisa de siempre. "No quisiera sonar grosero, pero… ¿Cómo entraste?"

Sam se sentó al final de la cama. "Recuerdas… Melanie me enseño a usar pasadores."

Freddie asintió mudo. "Claro, Melanie"

"Sip"

"¿Y que haces aquí?" Freddie cambio abruptamente el tema. Algo le decía que Sam no disfrutaba mucho hablar de su gemela.

"Venia avistarte que adelantaremos el ensayo para dentro de 10 minutos" Aviso.

"¿No podían hablarme al celular?" El pregunto sin querer lastimarla, pero los ojos de Sam se ensombrecieron y dejo de sonreír.

"Lo siento tienes razón, eh… entonces me voy, te-te veo alla"

"¡Sam!... Hey Sam espera… Sa…" Pero Sam salio fingiendo no escucharlo. "¡Arg!" Freddie gruño.

"¿Dolor de cabeza?" Pregunto una vocecita con tonos raspositos.

Freddie salto de la cama buscando de donde venia la voz. "¡Que cosa eres tu!" Chillo el delante de un hombrecito con orejitas puntiagudas y pelón. El hombrecito arrugo la frente juntando sus dos cejas.

"¡No soy una cosa, muchacho insolente!" Gruño molesto. "Mi nombres es match y soy un genio" Se regodeo mostrando una sonrisa brillante de pequeños dientecitos.

"¿Un genio?" Inseguro Freddie pregunto. "No pareces uno…"

El hombrecito brinco hasta quedar justo frente a Freddie. "No soy exactamente uno, soy mas o menos un duende… un duende de los deseos. Los genios conceden deseos, entonces da lo mismo si soy un duende o un genio. Digamos que soy un Duende genio." Match siguió regodeándose. Y Freddie bufo.

"Hasta donde puede llegar mi imaginación. Primero me creo en otra dimensión y ¿ahora esto?"

Mitch se acerco más a Freddie. "No lo recuerdas. Tu y yo ya nos conocemos" El respondió. "Cuando tu amiguita desperdicio un magnifico deseo."

"¿Cual amiguita?" Freddie inquirió un poco ausente.

El _gnomo gordinflón_ como Freddie decidió llamarlo por su esbelta figura, se cruzo de brazos. "Carla... Carlota... algo así" murmuro intentando adivinar.

"Carly..." Freddie acertó. "¿Conoces a Carly... Pero como?"

Mitch se encogió de hombros. "Tu amiga tampoco estaba muy satisfecha con su vida actual-mas bien con su hermano, así que transformo su vida en una encantadora situación" El comento con sarcasmo. "Igual que tu"

"¿Yo? Yo jamás e deseado semejante locura, además no recuerdo que Carly deseara nada"

Mitch se froto la pelona como si estuviera desesperado. "Oh si, fue cuando si mal no recuerdo; Su hermano armo un árbol de navidad con desperdicios y ella se enfado por que deseaba una navidad normal"

Freddie pudo recordar algo parecido. "Le grito a Spencer y la mañana siguiente ella abrazo a todos diciendo incoherencias" Mitch asintió con la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Fuiste tu?"

"Si, señor" Mitch aplaudió. "Ese mero fui yo; Y tu tampoco estas muy contento con tu vida, para ser exactos con esa muchachita que llamas- Sam-."

La mirada de Freddie se ensombreció. "La extraño"

"Lo se" Mitch chasqueo los dedos.

~.~

_Freddie malo_

_"_¡Fredd! ¡Tu idiota! ¡A ti te estaba buscando!" Fredd parpadeo algo confundido. ¿Desde cuando Carly había dejado de llamarlo con ese estupido diminutivo. "¿Otra vez dormido? Que no sabes otra cosa que comer, dormir y ligar? ... tu pedazo de... de... de... dormiligon!" Chillo Carly histérico, Fredd ya tenia los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

Pero lo único que pudo decir fue. "¿Dormiligon?... Esa palabra, ¿Al menos existe?" Carly inflo las mejillas. Fredd sintió que seguía dormido. "Oh por... ¿Carly? Eres tu de verdad; Quiero decir obviamente si eres, solo que tu... "El balbuceaba puras incoherencias.

Su coqueta amiga harta lo tomo del brazo sacándolo de la cama. Fredd no pudo ni ponerse los zapatos, tuvo que agradecer que esa noche hiciera tanto frió como para usar la pijama y no dormir solo en bóxer. Se dejo guiar por su hiperactiva mejor amiga. Asombrado miro la casa impecable sin tanto basurero artístico. Por supuesto Spencer ausente.

"¿Y Spencer?" Fredd pregunto.

Carly sin parar respondió. "Trabajando en un caso"

Fredd enmudeció. "Caso de... suceso o caso de ¿Matrimonio?"

Carly comenzó a reírse. "Si claaro ¿Spencer casando? ¡Cielos, no seas ridículo! Por supuesto que de suceso" Después de eso ignoro el silencio que de repente se instalo y comenzaron a subir las escaleras al estudio entre todos los regaños de su amiga.

Freddie entro todavía al estudio, miro a Sam sentada en el carrito que usaban para algún sketch. Su corazón corrió emocionado, porque algo le decía que esa si era _su _ Sam; No sabia que demonios había sucedido durante el transcurso de la noche, pero fuera lo que fuera le daba igual. Soltándose de Carly camino hasta donde estaba Sam, arreglando algo en la cámara de video.

"Ya vuelvo" Carly anuncio sin hacer caso a la rara actitud de Fredd.

"Sam" El la llamo como últimamente lo hacia, temiendo por su pequeña integridad como hombre. Sam levanto la cabeza, sus ojos azules llenos de esa extraña ternura que el tanto echaba de menos. "¿Sammy?" El se atrevió a preguntar, bajando las manos discretamente a su entre pierna.

"Me has dicho ¿Sammy?" Ella se levanto con un movimiento rápido espantando a Fredd que se hecho para atrás espantado.

"Yo si... lo siento" Tartamudeo pero dejo de hablar cuando Sam le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo apretó sacándole todo el aire.

"Has vuelto" Ella susurro en su aire dejando que su calido aliento le acariciara. Lastima que el momento fuera tan corto, Sam cohibida lo soltó echándose para atrás. "¡Upss!" Sam exclamo. Fredd la miro molesto como siempre lo hacia, ¿Porque demonios lo soltaba tan bruscamente? Ahí estaba ella con si viejo overol y sus caireles dorados en redados a su manera. De verdad esa si era su mimosa _Sammy._

Entonces definitivamente Sam supo que Fredd había vuelto a la normalidad, con su mal genio y coqueta manera de ser.

"¿Lo sabias?" Fredd pregunto refiriéndose a lo que Sammy le acaba de decir.

Sammy se alejo un poquito esperando los gritos pero de todas formas hablo. "Mas o menos, tu no eras el mismo. Demasiado amable como para ser tú. Así que supuse que intentabas cambiar o en el peor de los casos solo era otra de tus bromas. Pero no me gusto tu cambio, quiero decir ya sabes lo que siento. Aprendo a quererte con todo y tu mala forma de ser, no podría acostumbrarme a un nuevo _tu; _Es decir si decides cambiar con gusto aprendería a querer, no es como si me costara..." Sammy comenzó a hablar de manera rápida, como cuando se ponía nerviosa. Fredd rodó los ojos entendiendo lo que ella quería decir desde un principio y tantos rodeos. Odiaba que ella hablara rápido, jamás le entendía. Así que actuando sin pensar, la tomo de los hombros y la atrajo todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo. Los labios de Sammy eran pequeños, como todo en ella, sus manos, sus ojos, su nariz. Naturalmente ricos y delineados. Pero encajaba perfectamente armando un puzzle con los suyos.

Sam se despego delicadamente, con los ojos desenfocados. Sus mejillas se colorearon de una adorable tonalidad rojiza "¿Que fue eso?" Ella murmuro sin aliento.

"Un beso, mió. Desde luego" Fredd sonrió alardeando una impecable dentadura.

"Oh" Sammy respondió tontamente. "¿Quiere decir que tu y yo...?"

Fredd carraspeo. "Si... eh, Pero no te emociones mucho. Todavía pienso que eres un poco pesada"

Igual sonrió ampliamente y completamente feliz. "No te creo" Ella bromeo de nuevo, enredándolo en un abrazo. Un poco choqueado Fredd no pudo evitar corresponde aquel abrazo que luego de tantos días había extrañado.

Carly entro con unas cajas de cartón tapándole la vista, justo cuando las dejaba en el piso, ella vio dos pares de piernas enredadas, y enderezándose poco a poco, se dio cuenta de la rara situación. Carly se froto los ojos tratando de apartar la Escena, pero nada sucedía. "Hey ¿Chicos?" Nadie le hizo caso. "¿Chicos?" Nada. Carly se llevo los dedos a la boca y chiflo de forma alta. Sammy y Fredd por fin se separaron. "¿Me perdí de algo?"

~.~

_Freddie Bueno._

Freddie bostezo, su neurótica madre había regresado y lo tenía levantado desde las 5:00 am. Por un momento se alegro pensando que todo ese rollo del ángel de los deseos no era solo un sueño como el pensaba. Pero quien sabe, todavía podía ser que solamente su madre decidido ser responsable con el para intentar sonsacarle alguna ayudita- la mamá de su otro yo, era muy convenenciera-.

Llego hasta su locker, y dejo que cabeza reposara en la fría lámina. "Hola Freddie. ¿También llegas tarde?"

Freddie paso de estar sorprendido por ser llamado de nuevo con su diminutivo, a estar descolocado. Apenas se daba cuenta que no había nadie en los pasillos.

"Supongo" Refunfuño molesto por llegar tarde, el nunca llegaba tarde. "¿Tu también?"

Carly soltó una risita."La profesora Briggs tuvo una especie de recital de gaita" Los dos pusieron mala cara. "Así que no tuvimos clases"

"¿Pero has dicho _también?" _Insistió.

Carly asintió en silencio. "Me refería a Sam. Solo que fue al comedor, la pobrecita solo alcanzo dos piezas de pastel como almuerzo, así que fue a buscar algo para comer" Explico con sus palabras pintadas de sarcasmo.

Freddie sonrió, tal vez si había regresado a su mundo. "Iré a buscarla, creo que también me dio un poco de hambre"

"¿No piensas esconderte?" Carly pregunto sorprendida.

Freddie arrugo la nariz. "¿Porque abría de esconderme?" Pregunto contrariado. Carly enarco una ceja. "Ah, estoy acostumbrado al dolor" El dijo.

Pasando de largo el se hecho a correr para llegar pronto a la cafetería, tenia muchas ganas de recibir un buen golpe por parte de Sam, por mas loco que sonara. Sam estaba sentada en una de las tantas mesas, con una charola repleta de pollo y costillitas. Menando la cabeza con una sonrisa Freddie se acerco.

"Hey Sam"

Sam levanto la cabeza, su boca embarrada de salsa barbecue.

"¿Fredifer?" Freddie sonrió, si era _su Sam._ "Entonces si piensas, ¿eh?" Ella refunfuño.

"¿Como?"

Sam bufo "Te estas volviendo muy altanero. Creo que tanto golpe te devolvió la razón" Freddie quería buscar a su yo opuesto y golpearlo hasta dejarlo medio muerto. ¿Qué le había hecho a Sam?.

"¿Qué se supone que te hice?" Freddie pregunto como el típico _¿Qué hice esta vez?._

"Nada Fredward, ese es tu maldito problema, nunca haces nada. Pero últimamente no hacías mas que fastidiar con ese estupido diminutivo: _Sammy esto, Sammy lo otro"_ Ella gruño molesta y aplasto un jugo de mango con su puño, gotitas salpicaron la cara de Freddie. "Y siempre llevándome la contraria. De verdad muy molesto Fredduchini" Sam refunfuño.

Freddie se rió bajito sin ver que Sam lo miraba fijamente. "¿Te volviste loco?" Pregunto fulminándolo con los ojos.

"Un poco, tal vez" Lo acepto mirando detenidamente a Sam. Los rizos rebeldes estorbando en sus ojos azules. Extrañaba ver a Sam con sudaderas sueltas y los pequeños Short alardeando las cremosas piernas. Tenia que admitirlo, Samantha Puckett era un demonio encantador. Freddie se pregunto como no lo había notado antes, ¡Santo Dios! Tanto show solo para notar que Sam definitivamente tenía un gran valor en su vida.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" Sam pregunto de repente dejando impactado a Freddie.

"Tu… ¿Cómo supiste?" El tartamudeo.

Sam volteo los ojos "Tu no serias un simio idiota, eres idiota, pero no simio. Además valoras lo suficiente tu vida, como para saber que jamás debes decirme _Sammy"_

Freddie trago saliva "Cierto" Concordó.

"De todas formas no vuelvas a ir. No es divertido molestar a alguien que siempre tiene una respuesta para todo" Ella le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo. "Es muy difícil lidiar con alguien como yo"

Freddie sonrió. "Si, eso mismo digo yo" Sam le dio otro puñetazo. "¡Hey eso dolió!" Lloriqueo.

"Solo estaba comprobando que realmente fueras tu, el ñoño chillón" Tomo su bandeja y vació el resto de comida dentro de su mochila, Freddie formo una mueca de asco en su rostro."¿Qué? es por si me da hambre entre clases"

Freddie esperaba que le dijera lo mucho que lo hecho de menos, pero sabía que eso era mucho esperar de _su Sam._ Así que solo la vio salir de la cafetería con la mochila al hombro.

"Asi es Sam" El suspiro.

~.~

"En; 5,4,3,2,1"

"Que hay gente" Carly canturreo."Hoy no vamos a gritar nuestros nombres, porque sabe que yo soy Sam y ella Carly" Bromeo.

Freddie no pudo evitar sonreír, extrañaba también estar detrás de cámaras.

"Es broma" Sam confeso "Yo si que soy Sam, ella es Carly y por ahí anda Freddo el tecnicucho." Freddie Gruño "Ese que gruñe como perro" Freddie gruño de nuevo "Ven, un grande y baboso cachorrito"

"Sam" Carly intermedio, pero Sam solo la ignoro. "Buuueno, después de este, llamémoslo intercambio de argumentos, Sam y yo teníamos pensando mostrarles nuestro nuevo invento para el show."Anuncio con risitas nerviosos "Gibby lo traía, sin embargo nos llego un mensaje. Parece que su hermanito se quedo atrapado en una llanta de auto."

"En resumen, _Gibby date por muerto_" Sam amenazo frente a la cámara. Tanto Freddie como Carly volvieron a reír nerviosos.

"Lo que Sam quiere decir, es que Gibby no llegara"

"Pero no pasa nada" Sam dijo, ella tenia un travieso puchero en el rostro "Porque Freddie es una persona con ganas de ayudar a todo mundo. Asi que nos ayudara a rellenar este segmento del show. Venga Freddo te sedemos el escenario. Disfruta mientras puedas campeón"

Freddie sabía lo que Sam estaba haciendo, esto era una especie de venganza. Seguramente si.

"¡Cielos Sam!... Freddie no le hagas caso a Sam" Carly trato de intervenir de nuevo.

"No seas mala Carly, dale una oportunidad" Carly solo intercambio miraditas con su mejor amigo. "¿Una oportunidad?, dale una oportunidad" Sam rogó sisañosa.

"Esta bien Carly, yo no tengo problema" El acepto al fin, dejando a Sam sin palabras, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sam corrió hasta Freddie y le arrebato la video cámara.

Freddie se puso frente a las cámaras, retorciendo las manos nervioso, entonces recordó cuando tenía que hacer _I Freddie. _El sonrió, todos podían jugar al mismo juego. Tomando aire el recordó cuando _Sammy_ lo puso a cantar.

Y canto; La cara de Sam no tenia precio, el pudo decir a pesar de que estaba la cámara tapándole la mitad de su rostro, que su quijada estaba tocando el suelo.

~.~

Sam estaba recostada boca abajo en el frió piso del estudio de _Icarly._

"¿Sigues enojada Sam?" Freddie pregunto.

"mmm" Sam gruño.

"Venga no puedes enojarte, solo porque no me deje humillar"

Sam se levanto y jalo a Freddie de las piernas tirándolo a su lado. "¡Me siento miserable! Y todo es tu culpa. Tu debías quedar en ridículo no yo, no debió ser asi"

"No te entiendo"

"Freddcreido, haría lo mismo que tu hiciste, contradecirme y ridiculizarme. En cambio Freddbobo lo intentaría, pero quedaría peor."

Freddie comprendió.

"Pero soy yo, Freddie, el viejo Freddie; el tecnicucho, ñoño, fredward, fredifer,freddo,fredbobo…"

"No se, eso abría que comprobarlo"

"¿Y como vas a compro..?"

Los labios de Sam lo silenciaron, ellos se movían calidos y tiernos. Pero eran pequeños como ella. ¿Sam lo estaba besando? Sam lo besaba, y delineaban cada grieta en los suyos, abarcando rincones. A un que Freddie todavía no podía mover los de el, Sam seguía otorgándole caricias con sus labios.

Finalmente Sam dejo de insistir y con una mirada inocente de quien no mata ni una mosca se aparto.

"Lo siento" Ella dijo.

"No…eh… tu… no importa" Freddie balbuceo incoherencias. "¡Espera! ¿Te bese? Quiero decir ¿Yo? Oh, bueno tu me entiendes"

Sam se rió. "Claro que no bobo. Me tenia demasiado miedo como para intentarlo"

"¿Entonces porque dijiste eso de… la prueba?"

"No lo se… quería hacerlo" Ella respondió, un tenue colorcito Apareció en sus mejillas. "La verdad que echaba de menos… ya sabes molestarte y esas cosas"

"Claro"

"¡De verdad!" Sam insistió.

"Yo creo que mas bien, tu me echabas de menos a mi"

"No me busques, porque me encuentras Fredward, y no querrás averiguar a quien mas vas a encontrar" Sam levanto sus puños en el aire.

"No importa, tu me extrañabas a mi, lo se. ¿Verdad _princesa Puckett?_ "

Freddie se hecho a correr seguido de Sam, sin notar que uno de los rincones de Icarly, un pequeño hombrecito sonreía satisfecho.


End file.
